My Mirror, My Soul
by Angelwings228
Summary: A reflecting view of the 'ice dragon' and the 'fire bird'. Their childhood and academy days. Hitsuhina one shot


mmms 18:25

Name: My mirror My soul: when I feel lonely I think of you.

By: angelwings228

Disclaimer: I no own Bleach, characters etc. This is all under Kubo Tite copy write(?).

Summary: A reflecting view of the 'ice dragon' and the 'fire bird'. Their childhood and Academy days.

Pairings: Hitsuhina

Spoilers: some…

MY MIRROR MY SOUL: when I feel lonely I think of you

Toshiro POV

Back in the Rukongai Momo and Granny were the only ones who weren't afraid of me. It was abnormal for a kid to have silver hair and green blue eyes. They were the ones who knew me. This is how my days in the Rukongai started. In later years Momo joined the Shinigami Academy and only came back for the holidays. I noticed that her hair had gotten longer but I had not grown an inch. I could have joined earlier but I stayed back because of granny. For the year that I stayed in the Rukongai I felt a pulling in my chest. I felt like I needed to be with her. So at the end of the term I asked granny to join the Academy. I passed the entrance exams and got skipped to the second year class Momo was in. She didn't seem shocked when she saw me in her class. The minute I entered the room the other students started to whisper. I wasn't the first to be skipped upwards but they seemed to find it strange. I sighed. It was going to be the same here to. After class Momo rushed and said "Shiro-Chan!" Several heads snapped back in the hall when people heard her say this. "You finally joined" She said in a sly voice "After you said you wouldn't even try" I looked up at her and reminded her of the promise she had made when she had left. She smiled in response. "Fine then Toshiro-Kun. I have to go study now, see you later" Even though she had kept her promise it felt weird. For in all of our years together in the Rukongai she had called me Shiro-Chan. During the Academy days she told me about her plans. She wanted to join the Gotei 13. I often teased her about this but when she passed the exams and became a fuku-taicho I was not surprised. It was nice to see her this happy. She literally glowed. What did surprise me was when she wasn't shocked that I passed the exams for a taicho. When I came out from the exam chambers she ran to me. "Toshiro-Kun! You're a taicho!" People who had not been in our classes during the Academy days looked at her awkwardly when ever she called me Toshiro-Kun. After they had learned that we were childhood friends things calmed down a bit. Even to this day, no matter how many times I've told her it was Hitsugaya-taicho she still calls me Toshiro-Kun. But maybe I like it that way…

Momo POV

Ever since I'd heard about the Soul Reapers I've always wanted to join them. In my early years in the Rukongai I was taken in by an elderly lady we called granny. By we I mean Hitsugaya Toshiro, the boy I grew up with. He was a stubborn, silver haired kid. Granny and I were the only ones who weren't afraid of him. The other children were always scared by his icy demeanor. He didn't seem to mind though. He was almost a loner to some people. You can imagine my joy when I received my acceptance letter to the Academy. In the few days before I left I tried my hardest to get him to go but like I said he was stubborn. So I left for the Academy alone. On the days that I visited I always asked him to come but the answer was always the same. Afterwards I would wonder why he wouldn't join. A year later a certain silver haired kid ended up in my class. Toshiro had done so well on the exams that he had been promoted to my class, the highest of the second years. After that we got to spend more time together. I told him about my dreams of joining the Gotei 13. 3 years later I passed that exams and became the fuku-taicho of 5th company. I was serving under Aizen-taicho. The person who had saved Renji, Izuru, and me from a hollow in our freshman year. That same year Toshiro joined the 13, but not as a seated officer or a fuku-taicho but as a taicho. When I first heard this I laughed. Little Shiro–Chan was now a taicho. In those first moments of his captaincy, I thought back to those days when we would sit up late at night and eat watermelons. The little kid that I had known had changed. Not much but enough for me to care. No matter. Even though he is of higher ranking He will forever be Shiro-Chan.

Battle POV

Toshiro lay suspended in the air as he watched the others fight. Tosen was dead but had taken Komakura and Hisagi with him. Rangiku and Rukia lay not to far away. The other captains along with Ichigo and the Vizard were left fighting, even Unohana. He was just conciouse enough to hear the soft "Shiro-Chan" coming from his right. He reached over and gripped Momo's hand. This time he did not tell her to call him Hitsugaya-taicho.


End file.
